1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weed pulling system and more particularly pertains to facilitating the safe, rapid and convenient pulling of weeds and other undesirable vegetation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of weed pulling systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, weed pulling systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of pulling weeds are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,411 issued Jun. 18, 2002 to Rucker relates to a wick trimmer and capture device. U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,146 issued Nov. 9, 1976 to Asselta relates to a plant cupping and lifting device. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,066 issued Jun. 27, 1967 to Johnston relates to a pickup device for trash.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe weed pulling system that allows facilitating the safe, rapid and convenient pulling of weeds and other undesirable vegetation.
In this respect, the weed pulling system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating the safe, rapid and convenient pulling of weeds and other undesirable vegetation.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved weed pulling system which can be used for facilitating the safe, rapid and convenient pulling of weeds and other undesirable vegetation. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.